


The Dragon Well

by OKami_hu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon shifters, Family Bonding, Father/Son Incest, Magic, Other, Trans Genji Shimada, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu
Summary: In a reality where the Shimada family is blessed with true shapeshifters, Genji and Hanzo hold unique powers - and Genji's might save his brother's life.But at what cost.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Sojiro Shimada
Kudos: 4





	1. Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished, but still enjoyable, please love it as much as we did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great power comes with great responsibility... and sometimes, quite a bit of sacrifice.

The scent of incense has permeated the air for days now. They were supposed to cleanse and invoke good health, but they weren’t working really well. Shimada Castle had fallen into a tense silence that brought back the most bitter memories. The same silence settled on the ancient halls during times of grief. 

Father’s summon wasn’t entirely unexpected, but not knowing the exact reason why he was called for planted a heavy dread into Genji’s heart. 

He stepped slowly into his father's office, hands clasped politely in front of himself- just the way he had been taught from such a young impressionable age. He kept his head bowed and said nothing until he knelt on the mat before his father, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He looked up slowly and asked, "You called for me, Father? Is everything alright?"

“Genji.” Lord Sojiro Shimada’s voice was weary, a touch uncertain; quite different from his normal steady tone issuing orders. He smoothed his hair out of his forehead. It’s been days since he last left the castle, the dark tresses graced by silver at the temples tumbled freely over his broad shoulders. 

“You know that your brother is sick,” Lord Shimada said. “He’s been bedridden for a week now and his condition doesn’t seem to be improving. We have tried everything without revealing our secret to anyone… but I am afraid, we’re running out of options.”

Genji nodded, "Yes, Father." He felt his stomach hit the floor; he'd been worried about Hanzo's recovery for weeks now. They'd had healers and doctors from far and wide. Genji felt as though he had seen every herbal remedy in the book but as they continued their efforts, the heir only seemed to worsen. It had come to his attention some time ago that his brother was not going to make it and he had been doing his best to cope with that fact. As he sat before his Father now, he wondered if this was it - Hanzo's passing. He sat quietly waiting for his father to continue.

Lord Shimada let out a trembling sigh. “I never supposed that it’ll come to this… This is not the time, you’re too young. But if you love your brother, you must bear with the pain for his sake, like a warrior you’ve been reared as. There is a chance that you can save your brother. Are you prepared to make a sacrifice for him, Genji?”

"Wh-What?" Genji's face fell into a look of shock, sitting back on his heels, "F-Father, what are you talking about?"

“You are aware that you are both dragon shifters,” Lord Shimada began. “Your arrival was a blessing, a sign of the spirits’ continued favor. It’s been a while since our bloodline was blessed with a shifter; let alone two. You know what your brother is capable of, and you are showing great progress as well. But you also know that you are very different.

“Hanzo is strong, both outwards and inwards a male; but while you consider yourself a boy, you were born with some female assets. You compliment each other greatly. When there are two shifters, it’s always like this. The ancient tomes describe them as Life and Death, who have astounding abilities. Hanzo is an apt fighter and he can do a great deal of damage. He is clearly Death. Which means you must be Life.” He rubbed his temple. 

“We cannot be sure, of course. Your powers shouldn’t be manifesting for a little while longer, but if you are Hanzo’s true counterpart, these abilities should save him.” His eyes and voice softened. 

“Your womb is meant to cradle life and such shifters are natural born healers. They are the dragons of the legends which were hunted for their flesh because if a mortal tastes it, they’ll be granted longevity. Now don’t be alarmed,” he held up a hand. “We don’t need to carve off anything from your body. There are other ways.” Oddly enough, his cheeks seemed to take on a deep pink hue.

“Shifters of your kind sometimes experience periods of restlessness, when they are most fertile. When they are ready to create new life… they are known to release a clear fluid from their insides. It is said to have the power to revive the earth, the waters, and the flesh; if one drinks from their fountain, that person will be cured of all illness. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

It took him a moment, all this information seemed to bombard him at once and it began to swirl in his head. He looked up at his father, mouth parted ever so slightly, "I...I'm a healer? Sh-Shouldn't I be training with them then? The other healers start training much younger and I--" He stopped as everything clicked into place and he stared slack-jawed at his father, "A-Are you saying th-that...?

“Genji.” Some firmness crept back into Lord Shimada’s voice. “You may be a healer by talent, but not by disposition. You wouldn’t be happy poring over books, you know that.” He took a deep breath. “I’m sure you’ve already tried the boundaries of your body. When you’re aroused, there’s a slickness between your legs, right? If we can make your well yield its water, it might cure your brother.” He raised a brow at his son. “Tell me the truth, Genji. Have you lain with anyone? You will not be punished if yes, but I need to know now.”

The boy quickly shook his head, a blush creeping up his neck and over his cheeks, "No, father, I haven't. Not once. I-I've thought about it, yes, but never have I acted." He could feel the scales starting to creep across his cheeks desperately willing them to stop. In the next second his mind was wandering to Hanzo himself, drawing back the memories of the few first times he touched himself and thought of his own brother. His inner thighs had been so slick as his fingers worked their way between his cunt, picturing his own brother-- he'd always found his confidence and pride so attractive, not to mention his looks in general-- over top of him, placing kisses along his neck. In his mind, his own fingers were replaced with his brother's cock and-- Genji's thoughts were quickly interrupted by the pressure of his sharp fangs digging into his lower lip and he gasped, covering his mouth, "E-Excuse me, Father. M-My sincerest apologies."

Thankfully, Lord Shimada didn’t seem offended. “You still have a long way to go. In your excitement, you betray your true nature too easily.” His smile faded, replaced by a pained look. “This might make things somewhat more difficult… Shifter abilities are tied to carnal desires and they appear once the shifter shares its body with another or reaches an age when their curiosity peaks. In your brother’s case, both of those things happened.”

A few days short of his eighteenth birthday, Hanzo was charmed to bed by one of the servant girls. Mere hours after the pleasure ebbed away, he shifted completely for the first time. Her terrified shrieking effectively gathered the household and they could behold the Shimada heir’s majestic dragon body; he was admittedly a little confused, but disarmingly beautiful, the light bouncing off his azure scales and the breeze combing through his golden mane. 

“I know this is ahead of time, most probably,” Lord Shimada continued. “I also know that possessing a body like yours can cast the shadow of doubt and fear on the first time but your brother’s life might depend on it. You must do this, for his sake.” There was something in that tone, a certain edge. Genji was allowed to say no, but that probably mattered very little.

Genji swallowed watching his father with caution as he continued processing what his father was telling him. He knew the option was there, that is--to opt out. However he also fully understood it would be a great disservice to the clan should he choose to do so. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes as he let out a slow shaky breath, "I understand, Father. It would be an honor to provide such a service for our family."

“You are a true Shimada,” Lord Sojiro nodded solemnly. “I am glad you understand your duties. Even if they seem uncomfortable or frightening.” He fell silent and the tension seemed to rise in the room. Finally, Lord Shimada looked up. “You are my son, Genji, and I do not wish to hurt you. Not like this; but I’m afraid I must. There are few people I trust, and fewer that I trust you with. So I decided to… awaken your abilities myself.” 

He looked up at his father, mouth once again hanging slack. But the moment of shock passed and he nodded solemnly. "I understand." The fear in him began to grow as he watched his father rise from his seat and begin to approach him, beginning to pull off layers as he did. Genji swallowed and scurried back slightly, "N-Now?"

“Your brother is withering away, the fever is eating him alive,” Lord Shimada reminded him gently. “My son, I truly wish this could be different. I wish you could have a choice.” He slowly placed a hand on Genji’s cheek. “I will do everything to ease your fears and lessen the pain. If you end up despising me for it… I will not hold it against you. But Hanzo must live. Even if I have to kill you a little.” He offered both his hands. “Come, my son. If this must be done, at least let this be done properly.”

Hesitantly, the boy reached out a hand, slipping it into his father's and rising to meet him. His eyes watched the floor as he was led down the all too familiar halls of the castle to a room he had not entered in quite some time: his father's bedroom. Even though now, years, since he’d even been permitted to enter it, looked exactly the same. Dark red curtains with gold trim hung from massive windows overlooking the city. The decor in the room of course consisted of family heirlooms, weapons, scrolls, and prized pottery. In the center of it all was his bed, as large and decadent as Genji remembered, having crawled in once or twice due to nightmares.

“If it helps,” Lord Shimada murmured, “think of someone else.” He wasn’t a bad man; cold and harsh, yes, but not uncaring. He ruled with an iron fist, but did it justly; he never took more than what was fair. Unless circumstances forced his hand like now. He began to undress Genji slowly, sometimes brushing a hand against his son’s naked skin or dropping a revered kiss on the top of his head. He wasn’t this affectionate normally but the situation wasn’t normal. 

Genji still refused eye contact with his father, looking anywhere but the man's face and genuinely taking his advice. He thought of anyone else. Bodyguards, strangers on the street, even Hanzo. His father was gentle, taking his time as he readied Genji. He felt a hand slide across his cunt, fingers slipping between his lips and spreading the slick that was already starting to spill. He covered his mouth as a breathy moan escaped his lips.

“You are so wet and ready,” Lord Sojiro whispered. “Whoever you’ll favor, he’ll be lucky.” There was a brief pause, while he made short work of his own clothes. “I don’t think you’ll need more help. But I made a promise and I’m going to keep it. Lay on the bed, Genji.”

Reluctantly Genji did as he was told, laying himself down to rest against the pillow. He could feel the small horns now poking from the top of his head and the blush crept back into his cheeks. "Father are you sure there isn't another way?"

“I wish there were,” Lord Shimada said sincerely as he settled down next to his son, reaching out to brush the freshly sprouted horns with his fingertips. “But we cannot wait. Hanzo is-” Maybe for the first time, there was clear emotion on his face when speaking about his oldest. He was desperate.

“I cannot let him die. I cannot bear the thought of losing him.” He swallowed hard to keep the tears back and leaned down to kiss Genji’s smooth forehead. “I take no pride in forcing you into this, my child.” He seemed to be hesitating though.

“Genji… If there is any man in this household trustworthy enough, and old enough to have enough self-control, anyone you’d be happier to embrace on this bed, I’ll call for them.” 

Genji thought for a moment, running through a list of suitors he'd had in the past, even considering a few of the bodyguards but none seemed to stick out considerably. He shook his head in response, "I trust you to do what is right." He settled back down beside the man he called Father and took a few slow breaths to relax. "Will it hurt?" he asked quietly, feeling another cool spurt trickle down his inner thigh. 

“Not if it is done right.” Lord Sojiro curled an arm around the lithe frame and ran a soothing hand down over Genji’s back. “If you can relax, just let the pleasure take you, your body will open up for my sword. I will not soil you with my seed; once you find completion, it will be over. I’ll gather your flowing water and take it to Hanzo.” He nuzzled Genji’s ear and kissed the boy’s neck. 

“It’s not about my pleasure but yours. I hope I can make you enjoy this.” His lips brushed against the pulse point. “You are a beautiful creature, my son.” 

Genji smiled, his body instinctively arching into his father's touches. "I want to help him," he said softly, "I want to help my brother, heal."

“You are also a good brother.” Lord Shimada began to kiss his way down over Genji’s body. “And a good son,” he added quietly, before flicking his tongue against a nipple.

Genji gasped, head falling back against the pillows. "F-Father…!"

The sweet torture continued as Lord Shimada moved lower, kissing and caressing; he was an experienced lover. He dipped his tongue into Genji’s navel, placed kisses on his toned stomach, then he gracefully sat up to gently spread the boy’s thighs to settle between them. 

His lips brushed against Genji’s pink folds next, kissing his mound adorned with dark curls; then the lord’s tongue sought out his son’s clit.

Genji shivered and arched up, pressing his hips up to meet his father's mouth. He did his best to keep his legs open though occasionally they would tighten around his father's head usually timed with sweet moans falling from his lips.

“Good boy,” Lord Shimada whispered, giving the little pink nub a final lick. He carefully spread Genji’s folds next, briefly marveling at the untouched beauty before he carefully eased a finger inside. “Does it hurt, my child?”

"N-No… no, Father," He moaned out, feeling the pressure suddenly swelling inside him. He began rocking his hips onto his father's finger-- slowly at first, keeping in time with his father's movements. It wasn't the most articulate thing, never having done anything of the sort before but he did what felt good.

Lord Shimada smiled and adjusted his speed to match his son’s. He was a man who appreciated beauty and his blood or not, Genji looked captivating on the luxurious bed. His control seemed to slip again, more and more of his dragon nature revealing itself in subtle ways: larger horns, shimmering green scales, strong fangs, and claws appeared. 

The lord bent down again, to tease the clit in time with his slow rubbing, then carefully slipped a second finger in, watching Genji keenly, for signs of discomfort.

There was a moment where he did twist and pull away gently but the second the pressure was back he was desperate for more, sliding back down onto the lord's fingers. He pressed his hips lower, taking them as deep as it would go, and let moans slip with each thrust. His fingers curled into the bed, claws tearing into the expensive silk sheets. "I...I don't know...h-how much--ah-" He bit his lip and whined, feeling his climax fast approaching.

Lord Shimada hesitated a little, but he stopped, placing a gentle hand on Genji’s belly. “Oh my child, I can practically feel your womb trembling,” he whispered in awe. He licked the wetness off his fingers and moved to lay next to Genji. 

“Are you alright? Let us take a little break… I don’t dare to make you climax just yet, and it’ll be easier on you, too. I need to prepare myself as well.” He reached between his legs to stroke his penis; he was about half-hard, the moans and the taste did their job despite the wrongness of the situation.

Genji whined, pressing his legs together to ebb the feeling of need. "I'm fine," he said quietly, hesitantly reaching between his own legs to keep the feeling alive. He could feel how slick he was, dragging his fingers gently between his delicate folds and slowly pushing a finger inside. It was nothing compared to his Father's fingers which offered a much fuller sensation. Half-lidded eyes flicked to the man, watching him stroke himself slowly. Hanzo looked so similar to their father, he could be considered a spitting image and it was no question that as Hanzo aged he would only look more and more similar.

Lord Shimada was unashamed of his body, he let Genji watch if that was what he wanted. Once he was hard enough, powerful blade arching up proudly, he sat up and rearranged his son, flipping him on his belly. Genji’s ass was hoisted halfway up in the air and his father kneeled between his legs. 

“Relax, my child.” The lord brushed the tip of his penis against the wet folds, but he didn’t push in; first, he slipped his fingers back, to loosen Genji up more. 

Genji nodded and laid his chest flat across the bed, pushing back against the man's fingers once again, "P-please, Father..." His claws dug into the silk; no doubt the sheets would need replacing but he hardly cared, he was desperate.

“So eager.” Lord Shimada smiled, removed his fingers, and took himself in hand. He pressed in gently, almost teasing, letting the blunt tip of his penis slip inside slowly. “This shouldn’t hurt, but if it does, say so and I’ll stop.” The folds were drenched with Genji’s juices, friction wasn’t going to be a problem, and hopefully, the careful stretching was going to spare the boy from any pain.

Genji braced himself as he felt himself fill with his father's cock, burying his moans into the pillows beneath his face. As he went deeper, Genji relaxed to accommodate. "I-I'm fine. I promise."

“Good.” Lord Shimada kept going on slowly, burying himself inch by inch into his son’s body. He only stopped once he was fully sheathed. “It is done,” he murmured. “Take a few breaths. It’ll be over soon.”

Genji nodded, letting himself relax, his body opening further, adjusting to his father's length. When he was settled enough, he peeked over his shoulder, giving a nod of approval, and slowly moved his hips on his own, a shaky moan escaping as he did.

There was no point in holding back any longer. Genji seemed to be made for this and Lord Sojiro briefly wondered what was going to happen in the future… But he focused on the task at hand. He pulled out a bit, just to slide back, testing the friction; and when he found that it was easy to thrust, he began rolling his hips forward in a steady rhythm. 

“Warn me of your peak like you did before,” he told Genji, running a hand over the boy’s back. “There’s no telling how much water you’ll yield if any… We cannot waste it.”

Genji nodded and continued rocking back against the lord’s hips, acclimating quite easily to the size of his cock. He whined as he felt the tip hit his insides in just the right spot, "F-Father."

Lord Shimada hummed to himself, noting how his son shuddered from delight. He adjusted the angle to hit that spot more easily and grabbed Genji’s slender hips to make him meet every deep thrust. 

Genji whined and moaned louder with each thrust, his body pressed flush against the bed. He could feel his climax approaching, his legs beginning to shake from the pleasure. He turned to look over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, "F-Father...Father pluh-please...I'm c-close."

Lord Shimada immediately slowed down and eventually stopped. “Don’t move,” He ordered, voice remarkably calm. He pulled out of Genji and seized a gleaming black _kintsugi_ cup from the low table beside the bed. 

“I hope the ancestors will bless us,” he whispered and slipped back into the heated body. His thrusts were slow and just firm enough to bring pleasure gradually instead of fast and sudden.

Genji moaned wantonly, letting his father take him as slowly as he needed, riding out the pleasure. It was a few minutes more before he felt himself peaking once more. He pressed his face into the pillows and whined, trying so desperately to fight it.

The torture continued for a while until it became unbearable. Dimly, Genji could feel the hard flesh slipping out of him, but at the same time, calloused fingertips began to tease his clit expertly. 

“Find your completion, my son.”

Genji nodded feverishly into the pillows, his moans growing louder and louder until finally, he was screaming into the silk as he spilled over the edge. There was a burst of heat inside, something tightened then relaxed and he could feel a steady stream of fluids gushing from his insides. It was a little like pissing except it was coming from elsewhere and it felt _so good_. 

There was the telltale noise of a cup being filled, then a pause - the juices still flowed, darkening the sheets - and Lord Sojiro gasped, having tasted a mouthful of the mysterious liquid.

“A true shifter indeed! The water of life…!” He quickly got up, heedless of the state he was in, and called for a servant. They hurried off with the medicine and Lord Shimada walked back to the bed. He sat down, running a hand over Genji’s leg without a word. 

Genji had since rolled into his back, his dragonesque features still ever prominent as he panted heavily, trying to regain composure.

Never in his life had he felt so content and exhausted at the same. He looked down to his father and smiled, "Did I do okay, Father?"

Lord Shimada nodded. “Most excellently. I’ve tasted your water, and it is what the legends speak of. Just one sip revitalizes a man; Hanzo should get better from it.” He turned to sit properly and despite that he was still very much aroused, he bowed slightly to his son. That never happened before, and likely was not going to happen ever again, but saving the empire’s heir deserved some respect. 

“Rest a little while I tend to myself. Afterward, you are free to go. You may see if Hanzo has improved.”

Genji nodded and draped an arm over his face, still trying desperately to catch his breath. As the high of it all wore off the young prince ended up falling asleep. A little less than an hour later his draconian features slowly faded from sight.

*

He woke to someone gently shaking him. It was Korin, one of the elder female servants. She was smiling, her eyes a little red. 

“Young master, Lord Shimada asked me to wake you… Your brother has came to. The doctors say he’s getting better!”

It took him a moment to stir from his sleep but the second the boy heard Hanzo's name, he was on his feet dressing, paying no attention to the servant attempting to help him do so. He hurried out of the room, rushing down the halls to the guest room where Hanzo had been staying to avoid the infection lingering in his room. He nearly burst through the door, crawling into bed with his brother, a smile nearly splitting his face in two, "Anija...Hanzo, are you awake?"

“Genji please!” Kyuichi, Lord Sojiro’s younger brother shot the boy a stern look, but it soon melted into a smile. “Not so loud. Your brother just came to. Don’t be rough with him!”

“It’s fine, uncle.” Hanzo was still pale and weary, but he was conscious and his skin didn’t feel hot and clammy anymore. He winked at Genji. “My little brother would never hurt me.”

“He better doesn’t.” Kyuichi stood. “Now that the fever has subsided, all you’ll need is good food and a lot of rest. Don’t do anything foolish. If you listen to us, you’ll recover fast. Now I’ll go talk to the other healers. Don’t stay too long, Genji. You’ll be able to see your brother another time.” 

Genji rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue as Kyuichi turned to leave. When the doors closed his attention was immediately back on Hanzo. He crawled up beside his brother, an eager smile spreading across his face as he could already see the color back in his cheeks. "You look well," he said quietly as he reached to push a strand of hair from Hanzo's face, "how are you feeling?"

“Like I’ve been trampled on,” Hanzo groaned in a rare fit of complete honesty. “But at least my fever’s gone and nothing hurts. I’m just weak. But I’ll get better.” He smiled at Genji. 

“Father had been here, he said they finally found medicine and… he mentioned you, too. Something about… you’re being responsible for it…? He didn’t go into details.”

Genji instantly blushed, "He, uh..." He bit his lip wondering if anything would come of him telling Hanzo. He looked away and mumbled, "He...we, uhm...the medicine was...from me."

Hanzo raised a brow. “Since when are you a healer, little Sparrow?”

"S-Since Father said I had healing waters." He averted his eyes and fiddled with the sleeve of his top.

“I’m afraid I have to ask you to explain. What sort of healing-” Hanzo trailed off and slowly raised a brow. “Wait, I think I have an inkling…” His cheeks turned bright pink. “Does this have anything to do with- how different we are…?” 

The brothers used to spend a lot of time together and before Hanzo turned seven, that included bathing. They were aware of their anatomical differences. 

Genji nodded, still fumbling with the sleeve of his shirt, "Y-Yes. It does." He swallowed for a moment before deciding the best course of action was being honest, "Father laid with me." His eyes flicked back to Hanzo's, nervous to see his reaction.

The color immediately drained from Hanzo’s face and he looked like he would’ve jumped up, had he possessed the strength. “Why would he do that?!” he demanded. “Why was that necessary?” But he was smart, and it clicked. “When I laid with Kimiko… I became a full shifter and my powers revealed themselves. You were a virgin, so… You haven’t had access to your full potential. You had to be deflowered so you could-” His voice dropped to a whisper. “Save me…”

Genji nodded solemnly. He laid back down beside his brother and chewed his lip, eyes glassy as they stared into the distance. "Father said he didn't trust anyone else. He said it had to be him--" he shook his head, "He said it could be a bodyguard but… I don't… I didn't-"

“Hush. Hush my little sparrow.” Hanzo turned to his side and began caressing Genji’s head. “Father wouldn’t want to hurt you. If there had been another way, he would’ve found it. And it saved me. You were brave, accepting your fate. I’m sorry it couldn’t be anyone you loved… I’ll make sure to repay you, somehow.” He leaned closer, to breathe a kiss on Genji’s forehead. “Did it hurt much..?”

He nodded slowly, his body snuggling closer to his brother, "A little at first. Father was gentle though. He took good care of me." He looked up at Hanzo, eyes hopeful, the thought of his repayment making him almost elated, "Will you go to the arcade with me? When you're better?"

Hanzo rolled his eyes, but his laughter was heartfelt and easy. “I suppose that’s not a big price for my health.”


	2. Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanzo recovers, the brothers have some time to bond. Genji makes an offer... and Hanzo refuses.

Hanzo recovered at a surprising speed; it took him barely a week to get back on his feet. He was still taking it a little easier, but he was able to fulfill his promise and accompany Genji to the arcade. 

It felt like a vacation. A bodyguard drove Hanzo to Genji’s school every day once classes were over, they picked the boy up and went for food, ice cream, or shopping. They joked and laughed; for once, Hanzo wasn’t the cold, somber young heir but a young man who enjoyed his life granted to him by his little brother’s brave sacrifice. 

Genji couldn't have been happier, he nearly clung to Hanzo's side each and every time they were out. As the days passed, however, he found himself becoming more and more enamored with Hanzo. He caught himself staring more than a few times but today, he let his gaze linger just a little longer as he watched Hanzo make quick work of beating Genji's score on the game they had been playing.

“Pfft.” Hanzo grinned and put the controller aside once the level ended. “Looks like I’ve beaten the master.” He glanced at his brother, a little concerned. “Is everything alright? You seem a little… distracted. Don’t tell me you aren’t feeling well… We’ve had enough illness in our house for a while.” He reached out and gently caressed Genji’s cheek. “I don’t want my little sparrow to suffer.”

Genji flushed almost instantly at the touch, quickly averting his eyes to anywhere but Hanzo's. "I-I feel fine, Anija," he mumbled, debating to pull away from the touch, "I just....I can't believe you beat me!" he lied.

“And to add insult to injury, I’m technically still recovering,” Hanzo grinned smugly. “You’re losing your edge. Perhaps you’ve been spoiled with too much ice cream.” He ruffled Genji’s head with affectionate roughness. “We should start focusing on training again. Not to mention school ends in about two months; I have to catch up. The break was nice- I mean, not counting the actual illness. However, we should be getting back to our usual schedules.” 

Genji rolled his eyes, along with his head dramatically, walking away from his brother, "I'll have you beat again in a day." He walked out of the arcade with a pout, arms folded across his chest and Hanzo tailed closely behind, laughing at his younger brother. Genji scoffed, "And screw school. It's not like I'm gonna pass."

“If you don’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to murder you,” Hanzo said matter-of-factly. “Our family has no need of a child who fails at something as important as education.” He crossed the distance between them and hugged Genji from behind. “Two more years and you’ll be at the university and trust me, that’s a lot of flirting and booze. You’ll fit right in.”

Genji blushed as he felt Hanzo's arms encompass him, instinctively leaning into the touch, "You couldn't kill me if you tried." He wanted to stay there-- wrapped in Hanzo's arms; but, even as just a few townsfolk passed by the two received quite strange looks. Genji pulled away with a playful shove to Hanzo giving yet another eye roll, "And maybe you should have flunked out then. You can't flirt to save your life."

Hanzo blushed a little. He indeed wasn’t quite as well-versed on the fine arts of seduction as his peers - being a yakuza in training for the leading position of the empire did not encourage getting out and getting laid. There were plenty of servant girls in the castle.

“I’m not in there for chasing skirts, but to acquire a degree,” he said defensively. “Father is counting on me. I have to be a businessman, too, if I’m aspiring to take his place one day.” He looked away, rubbing his arm. “I don’t want to disappoint him. You better don’t, either. He’s counting on us, both.” He looked back at Genji. “I’m counting on you. We’re going to lead the gumi together, aren’t we?”

Genji shifted uncomfortably as Hanzo brought up their respective duties, the task of following in their father's footsteps and carrying on the bloodline with a suitor of respectable choice. "I guess," he answered quietly, scared of disappointing Hanzo more than anything else, "I just...I find it unfair I have to sacrifice all this for something I didn't ask for." As they began to round a corner Genji hesitated, looking back longingly at the arcade until it was completely out of sight. "I want to be a kid-- play video games, drink too much and have fun. I want to date and I want to be with someone I love," he looked up at Hanzo with a glint of hope in his eyes, "I want to be with someone who loves me."

“Who exactly is telling you to not play and drink and date, hmm?” Hanzo countered. “Father surely doesn’t; he adores you. It’s not that you can’t date… Just, choose wisely. We’re rich and powerful, which attracts a lot of people. I- I don’t want you to get hurt, okay?” The tenderness of his voice was almost odd, as well as the affectionate gleam in his eyes. “We just ask you to do well in school and don’t bring shame to the ancient family name. We’re far better off than most - we won’t have to look for a job and obey some boss. We’ll be the bosses.” He rubbed Genji’s back. 

“Do you think mother didn’t love father, or he didn’t love her? He was devastated when she died. You don’t have to marry the first person we find. Who knows, maybe, um. Maybe because of- I mean since you’re a shifter. Maybe they’ll let you choose as long as it’s someone who could- Get accustomed to our lifestyle. There isn’t as much pressure on you.”

Genji stared as he swore he caught that bit of affection in Hanzo's eyes. His features softened into a warm smile, the way Hanzo described their future together had butterflies in his stomach and a heat in his cheeks. "I know he loved her...he looked at her as though she held the moon and stars," Genji sighed wistfully, "I hope you're right. But… you're a shifter too. Have you found anyone who's been interested?" He shifted uncomfortably as he asked, almost hoping Hanzo would say no-- his brother was far too good for anyone in this town but...it wasn't as if that would make a difference anyway.

“Uh-huh.” Hanzo’s cheeks got tinted with the loveliest pink hue. “There’s this one girl, Ritsuko, she’s lovely and adventurous, and her family has its shady side, so… there’s that. I think she likes me, too. And, uh. I think Jiro has been eyeing me as of late, and he’s… decent. I guess I have it easier. I’m not packing surprises.”

Genji's eyes almost glinted with envy as Hanzo mentioned his two suitors, especially considering one happened to be a close family guard. Genji huffed and continued up the stairs to their home. "Neither of them is good enough for you," he quipped as they waited for the large wooden gates to be opened, "especially Jiro. What on earth would he have to offer?" Genji scoffed at even the thought. As they continued into the palace grounds he found himself wondering, "What do you mean packing for surprises?"

“Y’know? Being a boy but with something else between the legs? Not that it’s a problem, it happens, but some might find it- Too odd for their tastes. I’m a ‘what you see is what you get’ kind of shifter.” Hanzo grinned. “And Jiro has an ass. Not even a bad one. I believe that’s what he’d like to offer.” He caught Genji in a headlock and ruffled his hair. “Are you jealous, little sparrow?”

"You're gonna mess it up!" Genji yelped and pushed away from Hanzo playfully, sticking out his tongue as he fixed his hair. "Jealous? Of you?” He rolled his eyes. “No way, you can have Jiro." As he felt the heat rising in his cheeks he turned from Hanzo. "I'm going to go to the bathhouse for a while. Would you like to join me, Anija?"

“That’s a good idea, I’m coming!” Hanzo nodded eagerly. “The hot water does a lot of good. I can wash your back.” He stretched, taking a deep breath from the clean, fragrant late spring air. “It’ll be about dinner time when we finish. I’d like to go to bed early today, but we can probably still watch a movie before. If you’d like that.”

Genji nodded in agreement, looping his arm through Hanzo's as they walked to the bathhouse together, "I'd love a movie. Can it be a horror film?" He was well aware the genre wasn't his brother’s favorite but, having the opportunity to be cuddled up to Hanzo was one he wasn't going to give up.

“You and your monsters and ghosts,” Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Father shouldn’t have shown you the Oni armor. Alright, but please pick one with some semblance of a story.” 

The bathhouse, while perfectly traditional-looking on the outside, was making good use of modern technology, as well as some aesthetics on the inside. The floor tiles were dark gray and almost warm under the naked feet. Above each low-mounted pair of faucets, there was a mirror and a bottle of expensive shampoo and soap on the shelf. The towels handed out by the woman servant smelled fresh, and the boys knew their clothes would be taken care of, replaced by soft yukatas they could wear for the rest of the evening. 

Genji almost immediately stepped under the showerhead, letting the warm water fall over his skin as the stress of the day slowly fell off. He ran his hands through his hair, completely soaking himself from head to toe before reaching for the bottle of shampoo beside him. He watched Hanzo doing the same beside him, his long black hair falling like water itself down his back. His back. Genji's eyes traced the line of every muscle he could see, imagining the power behind it. All that archery training was good for something he supposed. He tried to pull his gaze away, bringing his hands up to begin scrubbing his hair ever to distract himself but, his eyes trailed lower. A blush rose to his cheeks as he stopped on Hanzo's ass.

It was a damn fine ass; too bad that Hanzo settled down on it. He apparently wasn’t in a hurry, taking time to soap himself and scrub his skin. The dragon tattoo on his left arm and shoulder healed a while ago and when wet, it almost seemed to move by itself. 

He was also oblivious to his brother’s roaming eyes, or at least he wasn’t protesting; he was simply going through the bathing like a ritual, visibly relaxing. Then he took the showerhead to wash off the soap and he closed his eyes, tipping his head back, looking lost in the bliss provided by the warm water.

Was he even aware of his own beauty? And to think he sometimes came here to bathe with his bodyguards…

That thought alone boiled Genji's blood thinking of anyone even daring to look at his older brother in such a way. Hanzo's beauty was far too good for any of them to even think about looking at him in that way. Genji decided it best to take a seat as well, allowing the water to calm him some. He reached for the bottle of body wash and began slowly scrubbing himself, his eyes, of course, wandering back to his brother's body though, this time he settled on the tattoo with a wistful sigh, "I can't wait until I'm allowed mine."

“Two more years,” Hanzo smiled. “And prepare for suffering. I’m proud of myself that I endured it without a sound but it was… terrible.” He moved behind Genji and filched the bottle, pouring some of the gel into his hand. “I was getting mad while it healed. The summer heat really wasn’t kind to it.” He began to rub Genji’s back. “Where do you think yours will be?”

"My back," Genji responded instantly, "I've already decided. And the colors will be green and gold of course." He smiled proudly and settled back under the water, "I doubt it hurt that bad. You're probably just exaggerating."

“Not this time,” Hanzo shook his head with a smile. “But, I do hope it won’t be that bad.” He slid his arms around Genji’s shoulders, pressing against the soapy back. “I’m so glad to be here, with you, little sparrow. Thank you for saving my life. I’d hate to go and leave all this behind… Hanamura, the castle. Father. You.”

Genji nearly jumped as Hanzo settled his arms around him, feeling his body press flush against his back, "I...I'm thankful it helped. I couldn't imagine going on without you." He was thankful Hanzo was behind him, unable to see the red hot flush of his cheeks.

Hanzo nuzzled his brother’s damp hair. “Suppose I’ll have to take you to the arcade a few more times. Unless you can come up with something more… substantial.” He snickered and took the showerhead to wash Genji clean. “Come on, let’s get into the tub. What sort of grisly movie did you have in mind?”

"Substantial," Genji questioned before the idea clicked into place, and the now even more flustered boy quickly changed the subject, "Something bloody, hopefully. I want something new as well, I've heard there are a few good American films out at the moment? Or we could always rewatch something from my collection?"

“Well, I’m not partial to any…” Hanzo settled down in the hot water, carefully keeping his towel out of it. He reclined, just like he did in the onsen, and breathed in deeply, letting the last of the tension seep out of his muscles. “Americans usually put a little more story into it, though… I kinda like period pieces… Less blood, more demons, and monsters…” He blinked. “Oh, wait, never mind.”

"Never mind what," Genji inquired, slipping into his own bath beside his brother, silently cursing as the tail of his own towel slipped ever so slightly into the water.

“No, don’t remind me, not while I’m naked…” Hanzo covered his face. The tips of his ears were pink. “Okay, so there was this party and some guys settled down in a room to watch porn… and it was horror porn. I stumbled into it by accident, and, well, it was sort of good? Solid enough story, impressive CG. And, I really liked the period setup.”

Genji's jaw nearly dropped from its hinges as he leaned up onto the tiles and peered over into Hanzo's tub, grinning wildly at him. "You like horror porn then, Anija~," He teased, kicking his legs idly in the water, "All the blood and guts and vile deeds, hmm?"

“Let’s just keep to the vile deeds,” Hanzo protested soberly. “That one thing was more fantasy porn than horror. It’s not that I have anything against blood and gore, you don’t get far as a Shimada if you’re squeamish. But just watching it… It’s not my cup of tea. Some good fantasy or period movies with porn though, or vice versa… I’m definitely not against that.” With a sigh, he leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. “Between studying and training, I don’t have too much free time for dating… and I’m not interested in whores. But sometimes I get so restless…” He ran a hand down his face. “Uncle says it’s normal, since I’m a shifter, but it does get annoying.”

Genji blushed as Hanzo leaned back, his eyes falling to Hanzo's body once more. He cleared his throat and shrugged, "I mean...whores aren't so bad. From what I've heard, I mean. I've not slept with anyone prior to...well." He shrugged and folded his arms, resting his head on them, and continued to babble on, "Perhaps...maybe if you're ever...feeling restless I could help?" He regretted the words almost the second they came out, Hanzo's eyes snapping to him, though more in curiosity than defense. Genji quickly hid his face, bright red from his cheeks to the tips of his ears which now, through his flustered state were becoming more pointed, delicate green scales covering their tips. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't… I shouldn't have said anything."

“Do you- want to supply me with porn or something?” After the momentary interest, Hanzo seemed deeply uncomfortable. “I mean we’re brothers. It’s bad enough that you had to- What you had to endure for my sake, I wouldn’t dream of trying to- Uuh.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just pretend you didn’t say anything. I’m a big boy, I’ll be alright. I’m sure you have better options than me.” He couldn’t help but smile though as he reached out and touched the tip of Genji’s ear. “Though I wonder if they find you turning into a dragon whenever you’re embarrassed as endearing. They better do.”

Genji's ear twitched as it was touched causing the boy to turn his head further from Hanzo and whine quietly. "I… It wasn't so bad," He mumbled into the crook of his arm, feeling the scales begin to spread over them as he did, "It… it was almost nice, feeling so needed and taken care of."

Hanzo briefly closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the tub as well, to keep close to his brother. “Looks like us shifters are really into- Intimacy. Father loves you, of course, he was gentle with you. Ever since mother died… He’d been even more distant. I can’t even remember him ever hugging me.” He caressed Genji’s damp hair.

“But, you know that I’m here for you. You’re my little brother and if you need something, I’ll try to help. If you- Um, if you’d like to, you can sleep in my room tonight… Like we did when we were kids, remember?”

Genji listened to Hanzo quietly, almost pitying Hanzo as he spoke. He had been right when he said their father favored Genji. He was always the one with fewer rules, less responsibility; Genji knew all too well how much Hanzo envied that. Upon the offer, Genji perked his head up, the draconian features slowly fading as he nodded to Hanzo. "I'd like that a lot," he said softly, "Are you sure it's okay?"

“It’ll be okay if you don’t try to keep me up all night,” Hanzo smirked. “So if you wake up screaming from a nightmare your movie has given to you, I’ll be grumpy. Though I doubt it’d happen.” His smile softened. “I kinda… miss having you in my bed. I really liked when you cuddled up to me… like a skinny plush.”

"Hey, I don't have nightmares," Genji argued, sticking out his tongue to Hanzo, "I'm not afraid of anything." He blushed when Hanzo recalled cuddling him. Genji missed it just as much as him, perhaps even more. He'd hated the day their Mother deemed it too childish, that Hanzo needed his sleep and Genji was far too much of a distraction. "I miss it too," he mumbled quietly, "I promise I won't keep you up. At least… not too late."

“Alright then.” Hanzo ruffled the green hair. “We have a deal.”


End file.
